


Stronger

by KennaxVal



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Stronger

Cecile’s hand glides over the white sheets, expecting to feel Alana. Instead, there is a spot of warmth. The Interpol agent can’t be far, and may even still be in the hotel room, so she gets up without bothering to put on clothes. Although, it wouldn’t make a difference if she did or didn’t with sunrise still hours away. That, and the fact that she and Alana have seen each other naked enough times to have the images chiseled into their memories.

For one woman who’s career depends on anonymity, and the other a former criminal, there’s precious little they can do outside. But for Alana, who’s used to this life, and Cecile who was in jail before being rescued by her new lover, it’s been something of a paradise. They both enjoy the freedom of moving from place to place. And since their home is nowhere, they have only one another to rely on. This has only deepened their bond, even if neither of them would say as much.

Initially, Cecile has to be careful while adjusting to the dark. She and Alana have only been in this room for a day, and she doesn’t want to trip on some footstool, so she slowly creeps around, until she hears the door opening, allowing the light from the hallway to flow inside.

Without thinking twice, Cecile walks outside to stop Alana. Her hand grips her lover’s arm, and Alana’s eyes go wide.

“Cecile! What are you doing? Go back to the room before someone sees you naked!”

The realization hits Cecile like a ton of bricks. At first, she desperately wants to hide, but talking to Alana is more critical.

“Come back inside, first.”

Alana sighs, “I can’t. I have to go right now.”

Cecile flashes Alana with pleading eyes, so the Interpol agent agrees to return to their room. Upon, entering, there’s nothing particularly memorable about the accommodations. Wallpaper that looks like it was put up in the ‘90s, faded carpet that needs to be replaced, a TV that is Cecile’s only companion when Alana is gone, and the bed that’s a little firm for either of them, yet serves its purpose. The thought of being alone here is too much for Cecile.

“I can’t stay long,” Alana explains, “why did you beg me to come back here?”

Cecile doesn’t say anything. Instead, she reaches for Alana’s clothes, undressing the agent. Alana doesn’t resist, but also can’t bring herself to look at her lover. Once naked, she steps back shaking her head. “We shouldn’t,” she moans against Cecile’s lips on her neck and hands on her breasts.

“We absolutely should,” Cecile responds getting on her knees and placing kisses from Alana’s feet to her inner thighs, stopping short of her wet folds.

“Please, Cecile. I can’t do this.”

“Can’t, or won’t?” Cecile’s face flushes red as she asks the question.

Alana doesn’t answer, and Cecile stands up, lifting the agent’s chin to look right at her.

“What are you afraid of?”

Alana blinks back hot tears and shakes her head. “I just… I can’t do this anymore.”

Before Alana can pick up her clothes, Cecile stops her. The agent tears her hands away and buries her face in her hands. “Don’t try to stop me, Cecile. This is what I do. I can’t have attachments, because that makes people weak. Maybe I’m falling in love with you, maybe I’m not, but whatever it is, I know I feel something for you, and that’s dangerous. So to protect both of us, I have to leave.”

Cecile rushes Alana, pinning her to the wall and kissing her. The agent half returns the affection, half squirms to get away. She finally pushes Cecile on accident. Her lover isn’t hurt, but Alana pulls her up to kiss her before pulling away.

“You have your freedom because of me. Now grant me the same, please.”

Neither Cecile nor Alana let go. It’s an incredible moment that they wish to freeze, and Cecile knows that.

“How can you be free with a broken heart? Stay here with me, Alana. Let us build a life together. I’ve never loved anyone, so I don’t know what I’m feeling for you either. But I know I don’t want to see you get hurt. I’m worried sick whenever you leave on a mission, and I know what that means. You make me a better person, Alana. For the first time in my life, I care about what happens to someone else, and it’s because of you.”

Cecile hungrily kisses Alana, who gives in to her urges. They deepen their caress until Cecile leads Alana back to the bed. She places her mouth on the agent, tonguing the hot core and thumbing the sensitive nub. Alana’s body twitches at Cecile’s touch, and in time she returns the favor before they hop in the shower.

Hot water flows over their bodies. It’s relaxing, but not as much as the decision Alana’s made. Perhaps it’s time to slow down, or even stop altogether with Interpol. There’s no lack of agents, and Alana realizes that she’s finally found someone worth coming home to. Worth staying home for. The transition wouldn’t be smooth for either of them, but they’ve found a reason to give it a try. And for the first time in Alana’s life, she gives in and accepts the fact that being in love doesn’t make one weak. Instead, it gives you the motivation to be stronger than ever.


End file.
